Love is Ephemeral
by Stumble Blue
Summary: Confused about right and wrong, a desperate Mira tries to prove his worth to his father. Rated M.


Title: Love is Ephemeral 

Description: Confused about right and wrong, a desperate Mira tries to prove his worth to his father.

The world is covered with a heated mist from last night's storm. Cars drive slowly across the roads, drivers yanking the steering wheel their hands nervously to avoid small puddles of water. The brightest star in the galaxy warms the wet planet from a billion miles away, slowly

A pair of male dogs, one slightly smaller than the other, wanders the streets with lolling tongues, their tails wagging lazily. They touches noses- breathe in each other's scent.

As unexpected as death, a window slides open with a loud scrape and a young teenager's voice cries out to the dogs, "Good morning, doggies!" The startled canines jump around excitedly, then grin up at the boy.

"How are you two doing?" asks Mira kindly.

Forgetting the boy completely, the two dogs begin to jump around and on each other, nipping at the other's cheeks and chewing on the other's back legs.

The adolescent grins and leans against the window sill, watching.

Right before Mira's eyes, the larger dog mounts the smaller one and thoroughly begins beating his long pink dick into the other dog's ass.

"You must love each other so much, hm?" says Mira sweetly. "You're like my Papa and me. Nothing can break you two apart..."

He watches the large male beat itself into the other's backside. But then the dogs do something...odd. The larger one gets off and allows the little one to mount him. The smaller one thrusts into the other quickly, panting hard, it's front legs clinging to the other dog's midsection.

While the little dog fucks him, something long and white begins running out of the larger dog's manhole, plotting soundlessly to the hot road.

Horrified, Mira turns his back to the window and stares at his unmade bed with blind eyes. "...Papa..." he says aloud. "Papa doesn't let me do that to him..." He pants quietly, trying to figure out why the dogs swapped positions. "Papa shows me he loves me when he mounts me like the dogs. In that way, in loves me..."

With a smiling face, he gently weeps, turning his head to the bedroom window. Outside his window, the heated weather is boiling the dew into nothingness. Inside his room, Mira places a hand to the warm glass, hoping to absorb some of its warmth, while inside his heart he feels like he's drowning in liquid ice. "Papa doesn't know I love him." he whispers. "He thinks he loves me more than I love him, but he hasn't ever given me the chance..."

Being alone in this way, he touches himself and yearns to love his father, rather than be loved by his father. He sways on his bare feet, panting softly, yet feeling so cold.

Outside, the sun is briefly captured by the clouds, sending darkness over his eyes. With a frantic, unblinking jerk of his pupils, he gazes at the shining clouds, and wonders, for a despairing moment, if the sun will be able to escape- or if the world would be forever covered in shadow.

"Pleeease..." Mira quietly begs, his voice crackling, his hand stroking his flaccid penis. "...please don't leave me, Kyousuke..."

Mira hears the dogs outside and looks down at them. They stand side-by-side, looking opposite directions. Feeling his gaze, the smaller dog looks up at Mira and barks with an empty face.

Holding himself, he whispers in a state of dread, "I am shredding to pieces..." With tears longing for love, he goes blind; he closes his eyes as they burn, and his transparent sadness rolls down his face...

After a few long minutes of depression, Mira walks into the kitchen and stares gloomily at the kitchen table. His eyes adjust to the small letter on the surface, and he all but runs to it. He grabs it up and reads it feverishly.

'I will be home late- again. Sorry. Have a good Saturday. I love you so, so much.'

Mira's mouth forms a word, then squeaks it out in honest anger. "F-...fuck..."

Hanging his head, he drops the letter and it falls to the floor in a slow drift. He watches it, the way it moves, and wonders aloud, "Why don't I ever see feathers falling from the sky?" He looks up at the ceiling. "Feathers are a symbol of rebirth; of changing into something more beautiful..." He thinks of Kyousuke and smiles. "Papa is beautiful. He deserves to be loved." he decides. "And I have all day to prove to him that I think so."

Smiling, Mira runs into the bedroom and unzips on of the decorative pillows and removes the feathers, tossing them all about the house like a too-young flower girl not understanding why she is tossing petals on the ground.

Tossing the useless pillowcase to the floor, the boy turns towards the kitchen. "Let's see... Papa should be home in..." Mira looks up at the clock. "Awwh, that long?" He looks over his shoulder, and into the living room. "I think I'll watch a movie. That'll make time go by faster!" He goes into the other room and puts in one of his Papa's "inspirational" films.

The video is about two Japanese male lovers trying to have a baby. And they try pornographic-scene after smutty-scene after vulgar-scene until they finally decide to get a woman pregnant. They take turns fucking the same woman until she carries their seed, and proceed to keep the woman for the nine months as a prisoner chained up in their basement. But after only seven months, the woman goes into labor and she dies in childbirth. The child comes out as a pale, lifeless stillborn. Deeming themselves responsible for the dead baby, the gay couple wish to join their child in the afterlife. So they rent a plane together and fly as high as they can before the engine malfunctions. With sad, tear-streaked faces, they make love to each other, one last time, as the plane spirals down to earth with a loud roar. The video ends in a series of explosions and screams. Then come the credits.

The credits rolling down the screen makes Mira wake up to reality; it is raining outside, and he is also drooling.

Wiping his mouth, Mira turns off the TV and wanders into the bathroom, stripping himself bare. He takes a very long, very warm shower. Then, walking around in the nude, he digs around in his father's closet for something fancy to wear. He chooses a sleeveless black dress and a red scarf. Not even bothering to put on underwear first, the adolescent pulls the dress over and wedges on some high-heels.

He turns to the large mirror in the corner of the room.

A black-haired, blue-eyed boy with a slimming dress and attractive red scarf stares back seductively, hands delicately resting on his hips. He leans forward and kisses the mirror, loving himself.

_This is a sin._

A deep pain rolls into his stomach and clogs his throat; he tries to swallow, but he can hardly breathe as it is. He wonders why he is thinking that way, when he never had before.

"It's not wrong... love is love." he tells himself with a pale-faced nod.

_If two men were meant to be together, they would be able to bear children without the aid of using a woman's parts._

"What..." he mutters out loud. "That doesn't make any sense. Stop thinking to yourself!" He says angrily to his mimicking reflection.

_Homosexuality is a sin; it is unforgivable; a disgrace. It is even worse-so when you are lovers of the same bloodline..._

Mira stares wide-eyed at himself. "Stop thinking this way..." he mumbles to himself.

_This is reality, not a fantasy. You are being swayed right into the waiting jaws of Hell.  
><em>  
>"No!" he shouts. Then he laughs, bitterly. "We are together, Papa and I..." He smiles. "I just need to show him how much he really means to me, then all these bad thoughts will go away..."<p>

Straightening his scarf, Mira, turns and walks down the stairs, his chest heavy his doubt. He watches his dress flutter around as he moves, and he grins.

_Men are not supposed to be women. _

...

His thoughts of sinfulness regret burns without end, yet he tries to ease his own nerves by pacing the entire house and gnawing hatefully on the inside of his bottom lip. Time passes quickly, like the wings of a hummingbird.

A familiar noise rumbles into the house, like a broken record player missing the disc; the sound of a key twisting into a metal lock.

Whipping his head around, Mira accidently chomps down on his mouth and tears it open. He yelps, then quickly regains composure as he glides toward the front door.

"Papa...!" he whispers excitedly. He stops and leans himself against the wall. His mouth going slack, he begins to suck on one finger and rub his back up the wall, eager. Waiting to prove his worth.

But Kyousuke enters the house all frowns, his eye-lids drooping over his purple-rimmed eyes. He takes one quick glance at Mira before mumbling, "Not tonight, Mira. Papa's tired." He walks past his son and starts to go into his bedroom, his feet kicking up feathers he doesn't even notice.

Small high-pitched cries leak from the young man's mouth as he tries not to feel heart-broken.

The man goes into his bedroom. Mira hears his father's heavy sigh of a groan, followed by the lonely moans of the bed as the bedsprings bend under his weight.

"I want to prove myself to you..." says Mira quietly in the empty hallway.

_Yes, prove to him what you really are: A disgusting little boy wanting to shove his penis into his father's asshole.  
><em>  
>"Papa is my love, and I am his lover- worthy of loving him back!" Picking up the length of his dress, the boy stomps into the bedroom and into the darkness.<p>

He slams the door closed.

Kyousuke sits up groggily. "Hurhh...? He grunts, half-asleep. He looks towards the closed door and squints his eyes. He can just make out the shadowed figure standing over the bed.

"I'm going to love you..." says the young man, "…whether you like it or not."

Kyousuke groans, rubbing his face. "Come on, Mira...Papa is really tired...we can play in the morning."

Mira says nothing.

The man grimaces; he can feel the tension of the boy radiating in the room. "Please – let me sleep. It's not nice to pester Papa."

"Why won't you let me love you?" shrieks the boy with passion.

"Love? What-?" Kyousuke sits up and reaches to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. But a small firm hand latches onto his arm, so unexpectantly, that Kyousuke flinches and pulls away- which then causes the boy to fall on top of him on the bed.

Mira proceeds to straddle the man, pulling his arms up over his head by his wrists and clamping his knees into the man's sides. "You think I'm not capable of loving you... Well I am, Kyousuke. And I'm going to show you that."

"I know you love me, Mira..." says the man, wounded. "I love you too." He tries to wiggle his arms free, but Mira tightens his grip.

"This morning, I saw two dogs making love outside my window. And they swapped."

Kyousuke winces slightly, knowing exactly what Mira means. "Mira-"

"They swapped," continues Mira. "And you don't ever let me make love to you...you only love me...but I..."

Kyousuke leans his head forward, trying to make eye-contact as both their eyes gradually adjust. "My only beloved..." says Kyousuke softly. "I know you love mmph!"

The boy kisses the man, cutting him off, wrapping his legs more tightly around his waist. He breaks away from the kiss and begins running his tongue up the man's face, tasting the bitter-sweet skin around his eyes.

Awestruck, Kyousuke only stares at the boy, his heart slowly quickening its beat.

Mira leans in, one hand suspending the man's relaxed arms, the other hand gently touching his Papa's cheek. The boy kisses him tenderly on the lips, like an inexperienced girl trying to win a boy's affection. Kyousuke tries to engage, but the boy turns away and releases his arms.

Slightly confused, Kyousuke starts to sit up, but Mira puts a hand on his chest and lightly pushes him; the man obediently lies back down. He feels the boy's hands move down to his pants, then the quick, nervous jerks as he unbuttons them and pulls them off his body. Once the boy begins pawing at his Papa's dick, which is limp, but stiffening to his touch, the man's eyes roll back and he closes them with a pleasured sigh.

Mira leans down into the thick, scratchy pubic hair and fishes out the entire penis and – without hesitating – sinks down onto it, putting the soft, long male-part in his mouth. Afraid of choking on it, he lets part of it wind up in his cheek, then starts to suck on it. He feels the head of the dick brushing against the roof of his mouth and he gags uncomfortably as his body tries to reject the foreign object.

"Mira...!" groans the man, spreading his legs wide open for the boy to easily get to; making himself completely vulnerable to anything...

Mira opens his mouth and the stiff penis flaps out, being too big to fit anyway. He swallows his own drool and pulls up his dress, checking himself. His own penis is tight and feeling over-heated. He licks his wet lips and looks over the man's body.

"Kyousuke..."

The named man opens his eyes.

"You enter me to show me you love me...now it's my turn to enter you." Without waiting for a response, Mira leans down and pulls up his Papa's legs, resting the heavy lengths of muscle and bones on his weak, womanly shoulders. He lines his limber cock with his father's butthole.

_You share the same fate as a murderer; you are disgusting and disgraceful and deserve to rot for every sick idea that you see as beautiful.  
><em>  
>Mira's mouth begins to tremble. His fingers wrap around his own dick as he tries to maintain arousal.<p>

_This is wrong._

A low whimper sounds from the back of his throat.

"Mira...?" says Kyousuke hesitantly, hearing his son's gentle cry.

Is this really worth it?

"I love you, Kyousuke..." Mira says firmly. He places a hand on his father's ass and slides his fingers toward the warm, moist, hairy crack until he touches the puckered lips of the anus.

_Love is ephemeral: Hell is eternal.  
><em>  
>Mira grits his teeth and shoves his dick at the unresponsive opening of the other man, which causes the penis to miss, and this depresses Mira to such a brutal extent that he begins to sob.<p>

Kyousuke immediately sits up and cuddles the boy, saying, "Sssh, it's all right...we all miss one time or another."

"N-...No..." whimpers the boy. 

The man hugs him tighter. "Don't worry..." He kisses his ear. "…I still love you."

Mira shoves him away, shouting with a broken voice, "I d-don't want to go to H-Hell for l-l-loving you!"

Stunned, Kyousuke lets go, and the boy quietly folds himself into a ball, hugging the dress to his knees, sniffing.

"...Mira." the man says at last. "I promise to you, if there is only one God and He decides to send us to Hell for loving one-another, then I will wait for you at the Gates of Judgment. I will wait until the day you die, and then I will take your place in Hell so that you may go to Heaven."

Mira frowns in the dark room and closes his eyes.

The man continues: "My soul for another soul; it's a fair trade. I won't let you go to that horrible place, Mira. I swear it."

"We'd both go to Hell, you and I..."

"That is something I will not allow."

The boy looks up and into his father's eyes, with hope.

The man smiles back.

"So...it's okay for me to love you?"

The man nods.

"You...don't hate me for not being worthy?"

"Worthy?"

"Y-you...never let me...enter you. It's always you inside me...loving me..."

"Oh, beloved...!" The man reaches over and cups the youth's face gently. "All you ever had to do was ask." he says quietly. "You are the most worthy of them all; you are the only one I've ever loved, and I would be honored to have you fill me with your seed."

His heart quickening, Mira smiles and _automatically_ reaches down and fiddles with his father's dick, which has grown dramatically despite the depressing tone of their previous conversation.

Giving his son a quick wink, the man rolls over onto his stomach and says. "Mira..._cum inside_."

And as Mira guides himself once more to the ass of his father, he can't help but wonder why he ever believed a love as strong as theirs could ever be considered _sinful_.


End file.
